Les apparences sont ( peut-être) parfois trompeuse
by Mlo2020
Summary: Après 3 ans de cavale suite a la victoire des forces du mal, Au matin de ses 21 ans, Hermione se retrouve face a son ancien professeur de potion… qui est t'il vraiment ?
1. Chapter 1

Les apparences sont ( peut-être) parfois trompeuse.

Coucou voici un tout petit chapitre pour commencer une fic sur mon Duo favoris, hermione et Rogue. Voila 10 ans que je ne suis pas revenue sur le site, a mon tour de vous faire partager mes écrits ... Bonne lécture !

( Ne prend pas en compte le tome 7 et bien sur tout l'univers est a Jk. Rowling )

Chapitre 1 : Retour a la réalité

Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans que la guerre avait étais remporté par les forces du mal. Hermione fut la seule de Poudlard d'après la gazette du sorcier, à avoir réussi à leur échapper. 3 Années à arpenter le pays a l'aide de sortileges de dissimulations et autres stratagèmes, sans que personnes de son passé ne viennent à sa rencontre. Mais au matin de ses 21 ans, ce fut un léger " pop " qui la fit sursauter...

De dos, Hermione plaqua soudainement les mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer son crie, quand elle entendit prononcer ces quelques mots :

\- Encore une fausse alerte, Londubat n'a certainement jamais mie les pieds ici dit une voix doucereuse.

Mais surtout parcequ'elle reconnut la voix de son auteur malgré le temps qui a passé. c'était Sévérus Rogue.

Hermione fut bien trop choquée de se retrouver à une si petite proximité de l'ancien maître des potions, pour réagir au nom de son ami.

\- Cet idiot doit certainement se cacher sous la cape de Potter pour être si difficile à trouver, il n'a jamais été capable de faire 3 pas sans broncher répondit une voix trainante qu'hermione ne connaissait également que trop bien, celle de Drago Malefoy.

Cette fois si Hermione réussie a sourire intérieurement à l'évocation de la cape, car en réalité, c'était elle, que la cape dissimulée à cet instant précis. Harry l'avaient jeté sur Hermione juste avant que des Mangemorts se dressent devant eux au détour d'un couloir. Elle était restée impuissante quand harry fut emporté et qu'il lui fit comprendre par le regard de ne pas intervenir. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle vit son meilleur ami.

Hermione reprit vite ses esprits car les larmes commencées à perler sur ces joues. Rogue et Drago étaient sur le point de trans-planer quand elle émit un léger reniflement avec horreur. les deux Mangentmorts s'immobilisèrent soudain et regardèrent de tout coter mais finirent par partir.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de 2h, qu'elle osa remettre un pied devant l'autre, lorsqu'elle sentit la fidèle cape glisser à ses pieds, et une main lui saisir le bras...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, désolé de poster après tout ce temps et merci pour vos petites reviews... Avec l'actualité je me suis tout de même dit que j'allais la continuer cette fiction, donc voila la suite :)

Chapitre 2 : Retour du passé

Un sourire, voila ce que vit Hermione en se retournant. Non pas un sourire de triomphe, mais un sourire de joie. Elle arrivait à peine à y croire, Neuville Londubat se tenait la juste devant elle. Quelques instants auparavant elle se croyait perdue, et l'instant d'après c'était l'espoir qui se dresser devant ses yeux.

\- Salut Hermione commença Neuville en continuant de sourire.

Hermione ne savait quoi répondre et se jeta dans ses bras. Que c'était bon de pouvoir enfin voir un visage qu'elle aimait dans sa vie d'avant. Cette fois-ci les larmes coulées sans qu'elle ne veuille les arrêter. Elle n'était plus seule.

Neuville se recula un peu car son teeshirt était à présente mouillée à certains endroits, mais ne lui en fit pas la remarque et continua :

\- Quand je pense que j'étais sur le point de partir quand j'ai entendu ton reniflement, mais je t'ai reconnue Hermione ! et j'ai eu peur qu'eux aussi, mais ils ont fini par partir. Regarde-j'était juste là-bas ! " Neuville fit un geste en direction d'un arbre mais Hermione ne se détourna pas, de peur de voir cette soudaine apparition disparaitre.

\- Raconte-moi tout Neuville s'empressa soudain hermione, je veux que tu me racontes tout ce qui est arrivé depuis mon départ.

\- D'accord mais ne restons pas là ! a la grande surprise d'hermione ils ne firent que quelques pas et Neuville la fit rentrer à l'intérieur de l'arbre.

\- Wouah Neuville, c'est... c'est magnifique déclara Hermione qui avait encore la bouche ouverte après quelques secondes. comment à tu fais ? je ne connaissais pas ce procédé magique.

-Eh bien, répondit fièrement celui-ci, c'est un secret que les grands botanistes magiques se passent de génération en génération. Le professeur chourave ma... sa voix s'éteint soudainement a la pensée de sa regrettée enseignante de Poudlard tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Hermione fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué et prit le verre d'eau que lui tendit Neuville et reprit :

\- Depuis combien de temps et tu en cavale toi aussi ? Hermione avait ses yeux pleins d'espoir rivé sur lui. un faible sourire traversa le visage de Neuville car il avait bien honte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui reveler.

\- Hermione, il faut que je t'avoue une chose, cela fait 5 h... seulement 5 h... il baissa les yeux

Hermione s'aperçut du regard honteux qu'elle avait en face d'elle mais ne le comprit pas de suite. elle resta là à le contempler attendant qu'il continue son explication qu'il reprit 1 minute plus tard :

\- Quand Poudlard est tombé, le pays entier comme tu le sais c'est rallié à tu sais qui par peur de représailles. Alors quand quelques semaines plus tard Rogue est venue me chercher dans les cachots où j'étais prisonnier avec les autres, j'ai accepté de reprendre le poste de professeur de botanique... et... de... directeur... de... gryffondor.

Hermione sentit toute joie la quitter. Elle ne voulait pas à Neuville à avoir fait ce qui était juste pour lui, mais l'idée que toutes ses amies étaient peu t'être encore prisonnier quelque part la rendait malade. Elle s'assit sur le sol et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Neuville la prit par les épaules et la releva aussitôt.

\- Hermione écoute-moi, si je me suis enfuie hier soir, c'est parce que j'ai trouvé un mot dans mon carnet des plantes m'indiquant que tu serais ici ce matin ! cria presque Neuville.

Hermione n'en croyez pas ses oreilles, non seulement quelqu'un savait où elle était, mais en plus Neuville n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se rendre directement auprès d'elle sans réfléchir aux conséquences. la joie qu'elle avait ressentie au moment où elle avait retrouvé son ami, lui apparaît soudain très lointain...

\- Hermione je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'apporter les réponses que tu voulais, mais je ne pouvais pas rester au château en sachent que tu te retrouverais peut-être là. cela fait 3 ans que je n'ai de nouvelles de personne non plus et je voulais vraiment te retrouver. Neuville s'interrompit soudain car il s'aperçut qu'Hermione ne l'écoute plus.

-Écoute Neuville... la voix d'hermione était comme basse. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir revu, mais c'est trop de risque que de rester ensemble, car si rogue et Draco sont arrivés ici, ce n'est pas un hasard... ils ont dû te suivre où. je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas logique.

Sans un mot hermione remis la cape d'invisibilité et se trouva à nouveau a l'extérieur, face au danger qui la guette dans sa vie d'errante, depuis maintenant trop longtemps. Elle prit une décision irrationnelle contrairement à d'habitude, ce soir elle resterait ici à l'auberge du coin, pour se reposer et reprendre ses esprits.

En seulement une matinée, ce pour quoi elle se bat toute seule en silence depuis 3 années, avait soudainement disparu. Entre ce qu'elle avait vu écrit dans la Gazette des sorciers et la réalité, elle avait toujours gardé l'espoir que les choses étaient différentes et qu'il reste bel et bien des gens pour se battre. Des gens qui attendaient le bon moment, un signe, un murmure...

Quand Hermione entra dans l'auberge, la première chose qu'elle vit, c'est rogue attablé avec Drago. Son instinct lui disait de partir loin d'ici mais son cerveau ne voulait qu'une seule chose, en savoir plus. Elle se rendit dans la cour arrière pour se transformer en une vieille femme du coin dont elle avait l'habitude de prendre l'apparence grace au polynectar. Elle était autrefois la soigneuse du village est continuée à créer des potions espérantes que les clients seraient au rendez-vous mais plus personne chez les sorciers n'avait confiance en elle depuis qu'elle avait pris de l'âge. seul, quelques moldus venaient parfois encore lui demander des remèdes, qu'ils croient être non magiques. Hermione avait alors pris la plupart de ses potions qu'elle conserve dans sa bourse magique à présent, non sans lui avoir laissé une petite somme d'argent par culpabilité.

Hermione fit irruption dans l'auberge et alla s'assoir près d'une table ou se trouver ses 2 ennemies.

\- Vous croyez que le seigneur des ténèbres nous punira si on rentre sans Londubat ? demanda Drago.

Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas les regarder, mais lorsque Rogue tourna la tête dans sa direction pour s'assurer que personne ne les écouter, elle croisa le regard sombre avant que celui-ci ne répond tellement bas, qu'Hermione n'en saisit aucun mot.

\- C'est surtout si nous rentrons sans la sang de bourbe que nous serons punies. Drago blêmit à ses mots, alors que Rogue à son habitude resta indéchiffrable.

Hermione tendit l'oreille mais les deux compagnons se levèrent soudainement laissant quelques morilles sur la table et s'en allèrent. Saisissent sa chance, elle demanda non pas un repas mais une chambre malgré l'heure. L'aubergiste n'en fut pas étonnée habitué aux voyageurs, et lui donna sa clé.

Enfin allongée dans son lit et en sécurité par les sorts qu'elle avait jetés sur la porte, elle se permit de repenser aux événements de la journée. Elle arrivait à peine à croire que Neuville était bien au chaud à Poudlard depuis 3 ans, alors qu'elle, parcourait le pays juste pour pouvoir survivre. Si sur le moment elle ne lui en avait pas voulu, c'était à présents différents, car elle trouvait idiot qu'il renonce à sa, juste parce qu'un message lui avait dit qu'elle était là. D'ailleurs qui a bien pu savoir qu'elle était ici ? cela faisait à peine 2 semaines qu'elle avait priée possession des lieux dans le village voisin, un village qui n'apparaît presque pas sur les cartes et qui n'a jamais fait l'actualité.

En réalité, Hermione se tromper, si rien dans la gazette du sorcier n'avait jamais été écrit concernant ce village, ce n'était pas le cas des journaux moldu qui a signalé qu'une vieille dame qui ne sorter plus de chez elle avait été cambriolé et chose qui avait fait sourire, dédommagé par le cambrioleur lui-même.

Encore fatiguée après seulement 3h de sommeil, elle décida tout de même de reprendre immédiatement la route, car trop de coïncidences se bousculer dans sa tête et il était temps de partir loin d'ici. elle défit les sorts qu'elle avait jetés et se détourna de la porte pour prendre les dernières gouttes de polynectar qui lui restait, quand la porte sans la voir, s'ouvrit.

Ce n'est pas une main amicale qui lui saisit le bras cette fois-ci, et Hermione le savait bien.

Voilà ;) petite review ? a votre avis qui se sera cette fois-ci ?


End file.
